An unfortunate fortunate happening
by KaterinaPond
Summary: A danisnotonfire/amazingphil/OC/OC story :) Oneshot unless someone wants more or has ideas. A story about two girls who finally move to London, only to find they live opposite the one and only Dan Howell and Phil Lester! Kinda cliche but who cares! One last chapter coming as Dan and Violette's reaction
1. Chapter 1

A/N my third fan fiction! Not sure how this is going to turn out... Tis story was a spontaneous sort of thing, I was writing this in my pjs in the car on the way back home from my grandparents house and yeah, I've had the idea of this story for a while and I had to write it. Sorry that it's a really cliche, cheesy kind of story line but eh, all of my stories are XD enjoy! Rate and review please

"Is this it?" Asked Violette, dropping her bags exhaustedly on the pavement. We were standing outside a huge apartment building just outside of London's city centre. I checked the crude scribbled map in my hands.

"Well, there's the cinema over there, and I think I can see a water from a fountain over there somewhere, so I think this must be the place." I replied, folding up the map and pushing it back into my pocket. We scooped up our belongings from the ground and went through the front doors of the building.

"The removals company said they brought all our boxes and everything up to our apartment we we don't have to carry everything." She told me.

"Good, because there's no way in hell I'm carry all of that stuff up this freaking massive building!" I exclaimed. The building was almost deserted, save for a few people on their way back or to work, after all, it was only 9am.

I pushed the button on the elevator, which thankfully was at ground floor already so we didn't have to wait ten minutes for it.

The elevator dinged when we got to the floor our apartment was on, floor 49, room 15.

As we stepped out of the elevator, I felt someone run into me, hard. They mustn't have realized there was anyone in the the elevator. It felt like I only blinked and then woke up on a familiar couch in an unfamiliar room.

I turned my head to see Violette, passed out on her couch. I say her couch because, we couldn't decide on what sort of couch we wanted for our apartment. so we each chose one that was perfect for ourself. They were both practically the same, soft and squishy, but mine was blue and hers was purple, both had doctor who pillows and throw blankets strewn over them.

I could hear a person in the kitchen talking to someone who, by the sound of it, was unpacking boxes for us.

I groaned as I tried to sit up, but my head throbbed and my visions was blurry and spotted. I couldn't remember what had happened.

"One of 'em's woken up Phil. Go check on her will you?" Someone said. Phil. The name of one of my favorite youtubers, cool.

"Yep, ok. Here's your tea. Make sure you keep the rest of the water warm incase she wants some." Phil replied as I heard him walk over to me.

"Hey, are you awake? You both hit your heads really hard so don't try to move around to much. Do you want some tea? I got Dan to go get some from our apartment across the hall." He told me. Everything was blurry and I still couldn't see properly, I swear, underneath the blur of everything, I recognized him... Suddenly I remembered hat had happened a few hours before, or a few minutes. I couldn't remember.

I don't think that "Dan and Phil" realized there were going to be people in the elevator, so they bumped into us really quickly, then I guess Violette and I fell backwards and hit the wall of the elevator, and then blacked out. They must have found our apartment number on the tag on our luggage, used the key in my hand to get into our apartment, and then found the box labeled "couch stuff" to get our blanket and pillows.

"Hrrmm." I groaned "Tea thanks" My visions was starting to clear

"No problem" He replied. Phil had an English accent. I'd always had a thing for English accents, or any accents for that matter. I knew him from somewhere, but my memory was still kinda foggy, so I couldn't remember where.

Phil came back a few minutes later with warm tea, and handed me the cup.

"Here you go, tea for... Uh?" Phil said, he didnt know my name

"Scarlette. Scarlette Forest." I replied.

"Wonderful. Well I'm Phil Lester. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, handing me my tea.

"Oh my gosh, you're Phil! Amazingphil! And that's... Oh my gosh! Dan and Phil are in my house! Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"Careful, calm down, you're going to spill tea on yourself!" Phil replied, giggling.

"Oh, sorry..." I said, taking a sip of my tea. "This is really good!"

"Haha, thanks." He exclaimed, taking a sip of from his own cup.

I glanced over to Violette, still passed out on her couch, she must have hit her head harder than me.

My vision had cleared almost completely now. I could see Dan opening boxes in the hallway near the door. I tried to sit up, and my head was still really sore but I wanted to see all the rooms in the apartment and wanted to pick a bedroom so I could put my boxes in there before tonight.

I almost fell over multiple times but Phil helped me stay upright as I staggered around.

There were two bedrooms in the apartment, both exactly the same size and a complete reflection of each other. In the rooms were a big window looking out over London, our beds and stuff put in each of them. I guess the removals people were nice and put our beds back together for us, which was nice.

I found the box of my posters and prints and started putting them up in the walls as Phil put my duvet and pillows in their cases. First went up my Matt smith poster, then my multiple Star Wars ones. I sheepishly pinned up my Dan and Phil "alpacalypse" poster, Phil smiled brightly. Next I took all my books out of the box and arranged them on the shelf above my bed in color order. After that, Phil helped me put away all my clothes into the cupboard.

The whole time we were arranging my room, Phil and I talked about almost everything possible. Doctor who, Star Wars, tumblr, YouTube, London, our jobs. I told him I worked at Starbucks until I can find a real job, but until then it's the best thing I can get. Working at Spar wouldn't be much better!

Phil promised to come to work with me, on Monday, but thankfully today was Saturday so I didn't have to work for a while.

"Scarlette!" I heard a yell for the living room. Phil helped me stagger back to the living room to see what was happening.

"Yeah, what?!" I replied.

"What are we doing here, what the hell is going on!?" Violette exclaimed.

"Umm, well we both got knocked out in the elevator-"

"Sorry about that... Really am sorry." Phil told her

"Yeah, ditto." Dan called out.

"Who are you?" Violette asked them

"You'll never believe it! Dan and Phil for YouTube!" I replied

"No way!" She answered.

"No seriously!" I said

"Make me coffee, I'm losing life force rapidly, being me coffee!" Violette complained as she rolled over on the couch.

"Fine" I replied, wobbling over to the kitchen to find our cupboards and fridge had some food in them. Milk, cereals, coffee, tea, flour, eggs, that sort of thing,

"How did all this food get here?" I asked

"Oh, Dan and I brought some food form our apartment over here because we knew you wouldn't have any." Phil explained, blushing a little.

"Wow, that's so nice, thank you. Why are you guys being so nice to us?" I asked

"Well for one, we knocked you both out and gave you possible concussion. Two, we love to help our fans, three, you guys are awesome and our new neighbors, so why not make friends?!" Phil explained

I smiled at Phil and he smiled back, Dan was still taking things out of boxes, our tv and speakers, paintings, rugs and various mostly doctor who related articles of home wear. Phil went to go help him while I made Violette coffee.

A/N so how was that?! Should I write another chapter? Pm me or leave a view or something, thank you for reading! Possible chapters up soon :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N chapter two! Ok, after searching the Internet, I have ideas I kind of sort of not really) :) and a sort of cliffhangery type thing but idk, the wont be much conflict in the story for a while... Ok, enjoy! Rate and review (again) thanks!

Everything had come into order surprisingly well in our apartment, majorly thanks to Dan and Phil. Violette and I only arrived yesterday, but since then we had gone from an apartment full of boxes to perfectly furnished rooms, full of geekinessness.

Even though we only met the pair yesterday, Dan, Phil, Violette and I, all agreed that it felt like we were all old childhood friends even though we had never even met each other before yesterday. We had decided we were all now "best friends" which was freaking awesome.

All the times mum told me, "you'll never find them" and "London is to big to be looking for two youtubers you're enthralled in for some reason" so now when she called me, I would have something to tell her, and admittedly probably rub it in her face.

But there was one thing I couldn't shake, I knew, that one of these days, and probably soon, Violette or I would fall for either Dan or Phil. It was inevitable, I mean really, they were both pretty attractive to be honest, just in their own weird British way. I tried to ignore the nagging thought for the time being.

On Monday I rather unfortunately had to go to work. Dan and Phil had spent the whole weekend in our apartment, only going back to theirs to sleep, then in the morning they would come and wake Violette and me up to help get over our jetlag.

Just like Phil had promised, he came with Violette and I to work. Dan tagged along too. They were our first customers ever which was nice.

We were surprisingly good at making coffee, except that everytime we walked past Dan and Phil's table, one of them would always stand in our way, try to trip us or ask stupid questions in front of the store manager. It was really embarrassing but kept work lively and interesting, is that is even how to describe it.

After a few weeks Violette and I began to settle in to London life. Since YouTube was Dan and Phil's job, they came to work with us most days and then afterward we would sometimes go to the grocery store to buy things for dinner or breakfast. We all grew quite fond of each other and never really left each others side. And slowly, slowly but surely, the inevitable started to happen.

On the next weeks Tuesday, Dan and Phil asked us to help with their YouTube videos, to introduce us to the Phans.

"Hello Internet!" Dan and Phil said in creepy unison.

"We would like to introduce you to our new neighbor/probably long lost twins, Violette and Scarlette. Yes their names almost rhyme." Dan explained

"Hey!" I said to the camera

"Hello!" Violette says.

"How we met was, we knocked them out by accident in an elevator and then felt bad so we brought them back to their apartment and we became friends, after they woke up from possible concussion... It turned out fine, it's all fine!" Phil continued

"Be nice to them, they just moved here last week all the way from Australia and they're amazing!" Dan exclaimed. I could feel my cheeks turning a little red, and I was almost certain Violette was the same.

"And guess what, you can meet all of us later this week on Saturday at our meet and greet! We will be there to sign stuff and meet all you guys! Just don't be to crazy or the cops will turn up. Again." Phil explained.

"So that's all for today but, we will be back tomorrow and all the rest of this week leading up to the meet and greet, we will see you guys in Hyde park, hopefully it won't be to busy! Good bye!" Dan signed off, then clicked the button on the camera.

Once the video was uploaded, the Internet erupted with replies.

"I ship them all!" "Just found a new OTP!" Et cetera et cetera. The Internet had already come up with terrible ship names for us. Darlette was Dan and I, pharlette was Phil and I. Violan was Dan and Violette, and Phiolette was Phil and Violette.

"Oh my gosh have you seen the comments on the video?" Dan asked us.

"Those are really bad ship names!" I replied

"Internet. What u doin? Internet. STAHP!" Violette yelled

We all sat in silence for a while, and I think we were all thinking about the same thing by the blush and look of awkwardness on everyone's face.

What if the ships cannoned one day. I mean, Violette and Dan instantly clicked and the same for Phil and I but, it was just weird. I guess I was quite fond of them already, but they'd been friend zoned. Had they? One part of me knew that was the best thing to do, but the other part was disappointed.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" I asked, trying to cut through the awkward silence, I couldn't stand it.

"Me!" Everyone replied, laughing because of the creepy unison.

"We have tons of movies at our apartment, so lets watch there." Dan suggested.

Violette and I grabbed our Doctor Who blankets and we all went across the hall.

"What should we watch? And don't say Doctor Who!" Phil said

"Hmf, fine." Violette replied

"Star wars?" I suggested

"Yes! Episode 4, is the best one!" Phil said

Dan was in the kitchen making microwave popcorn and hot chocolate while Phil put the disk in the DVD player.

We all fit nice and snugly on Dan and Phil's couch with two blankets spread over our knees. I sat next to Phil but on the edge, next to Phil was Dan, and next to him was Violette. Popcorn in the middle and each of us holding a mug of hot chocolate. A quarter way through the movie I was getting really tired.

"Just go to sleep if you need to." Phil whispered to me after seeing me yawning a lot.

"But. But Star Wars!" I replied, whispering and giggling at the same time.

"When you're ready to sleep, I'll be the human pillow!" He whispered back, laughing.

"Thanks." I smiled

Less than ten minutes later I had to give in and go to sleep, resting my head on Phil's shoulder and making him less of a human pillow and more of a human mattress, I felt oddly comfortable leaning against him like that. I had fallen asleep almost instantly after that.

I woke up to Dan and Violette making a vlog. Apparently they had just got to the bit where they film Phil and I while we were sleeping for some reason. While I was asleep, Phil had wrapped his arm around my shoulders by accident, which was weird and comforting at the same time.

"Phil, Phil wake up!" I nudged his shoulder to wake him up.

"Hmm, what?" He replied sleepily. After realizing his arm was around me, he quickly pulled it away and blushed, which made me blush which made Violette and Dan blush which I knew would make the Internet die.

A/N wow this chapter was really BORING! I need more ideas! Message me if you have any! Feedback, bad or good, is always welcome! This story is probably going to be really fluffy, I love fluf, rather pointless but cute :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N just warning you, this chapter is reallllyyy cliché because I had no ideas and hadn't updated any of my stories in a while. Anyway, I hope you like it?! J

I was rudely awoken the next morning by Violette violently bashing me up with a pillow.

"Wake up! We're going to Dan and Phil's' place in 10 minutes!" She yelled at me as I sat up and pulled my blanket up like a wall in some weak attempt of protecting myself from Violette's pillowy wrath.

"Yes, OK fine, you can stop trying to murder me now!" I yelled, climbing out of bed as Violette ceased fire and walked out of the room, I presume fairly satisfied with herself.

I brushed out my hair and pulled on my dark blue jeans, black doctor who shirt and black trench coat. I then sat down on my bed to lace up my converse before going to the kitchen to grab my bag and some tea. I didn't get even as far as the end of the hallway before I felt Violette tugging me by my coat sleeve to the front door.

"Let's not be late again this time, hmm?" She said as walked across the hall to Dan and Phil's apartment. I raised my hand and knocked four times firmly on the cold white door. It swung open to reveal Dan holding warm cup of tea. He greeted each of us and motioned us to come inside. Both Violette and I took our coats off and hung them on the stand by the door. I swear to God I saw Dan wink at Violette, I'd have to ask her later.

"Phil, get off your Skyrim, Violette and Scarlette are here. And if you're trying to defeat an ancient dragon, don't use your bloody iron arrows, dumb ass!" Dan called to Phil who was perched on the couch playing Xbox. He immediately paused the game and turned around to face us.

"Morning ladies." He said, waving as he stood up and walked over to where we were standing. He hugged Violette and then me before sitting down at the dining table to drink the tea Dan had just put there for him.

"You guys want tea?" Dan asked us.

"Uhm yeah, thanks." I said.

"Me too thanks. I'll help you." Violette suggested, before she dashed over to the kitchen without even waiting for and answer. I knew she just wanted to be around Dan more than she already is. I went to sit down at the table, taking the seat opposite Phil.

"Look at those two." I said, gesturing to the kitchen where Dan and Violette were helping each other make tea and laughing, their cheeks red as tomatoes.

"I know, why can't they just speed it up and kiss already, it's driving me mental having to watch them do that every single day!" Phil exclaimed.

"And Violette talks about him constant- wait. Look." I whisper at the end, pointing to the kitchen.

"What?" Phil said as he turned around to see what was going on. It was Dan and Violette. I swear they were going to kiss. What the hell else would they be doing with their faces that close. I looked at Phil and almost squealed, but before they actually kissed, the kettle boiled and made that infamous click sound that scares the shit out of everyone. The two of them jumped away from each other in fright of the noise, red faced and eyes averted from each other, still giggling a little as Dan poured hot water into two mugs as Violette added milk and sugar. Phil and I just looked at each other, smiling wide and squealing quietly so they couldn't hear.

Dan placed a cup of tea in front of me before taking his seat in the place next to Phil as Violette put her mug down in the place next to mine and sat in her chair.

"So, what are the plans for today?" Dan said, taking another sip of his tea. Before anyone had a chance to speak, there was a knock at the door. Phil stood up to go answer it, bringing his tea with him. It was probably someone delivering a package or something of that boring nature. Before anyone had time to think any more about who it could be, there was a slamming sound coming from the front of the apartment. I heard some quiet muttering before a weird sound cutting it off, I didn't know how explain it in any word other than guttural. I got up from my chair and walked toward the sound only to find something I couldn't even begin to fathom.

Phil's cup of tea was in parts and pieces on the floor, with tea surrounding the shards like china blood (so dramatic XD). That was even the worst of it. Phil and some girl I'd never seen before. She had him pressed up against the wall and they were… kissing. I couldn't even understand what I was looking at. Tears pricked at my eyes and I felt like I had been stabbed through the chest.

"I need to go get some fresh air." I managed to choke out, grabbing my coat from the hanger and putting my arms through the sleeves. I pulled open the door and walked into the hallway. My quick walk turned into a jog, which then turned into a run as I rushed to the elevator, pushing some buttons and trying to force the doors closed by holding the button firmly. The elevator snapped shut just as I saw Phil start to run down the hall towards me.

Chapter 4 (I didn't want to start a new chapter cus the last one was short but yeah.)

I slowly backed into the corner of the empty elevator, leaned against the cool metal and sunk to the floor, hoping that no one else would get on the elevator on the way down. Now I was alone I could cry. But before I allowed myself to do that, why did this bother me so much? I didn't like in that way, did I? I do, don't I. No. Yes.

Yes

Once I had decided this, I started crying. Not much but enough for me to have to wipe my face every few minutes. Once I reached ground floor, I didn't know what to do. I walked out onto the street, into the people and business of London in the mid morning. The cold was biting at my fingertips and nose, but I really had no other choice other than to pull my coat around tighter and keep walking. I made it to Starbucks, ordered a coffee, sat down in the corner table by the window. I drank and watched all the busy and worried people walk past, trying to forget how awkward it would be when I got back to the apartment and have to explain myself to everyone. Not even mentioning the extreme embarrassment to come when Phil inevitably finds me here in a few minutes.

I decided to move again before he finds me. I didn't really want to deal with the problem right then. I poured my coffee into a takeaway cup and quickly left the store with my head down.

As I walked out the door, I ran into something, accidentally releasing the coffee from my hand. The person in front of me caught the cup in mid air like a cat. No not like a cat, like a ninja. A ninja cat. Anyways, I muttered a quiet sorry as I took the cup from the strangers hands, then wiping my face to try to get the small tear stains off. I looked up to see who had saved my coffee, and I almost dropped it again.

Phil.

A/N Ok, that was probably the most stupid thing I've ever written?

Anyway, reviews of any kind always welcome J


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Chapter 4 I'm really surprised that so many people follow this story! Well, 10 but that's a lot for me! Hope you like this chapter, please leave a review and I will love you forever

As hard as I tried to stumble and push my way past Phil, he still blocked my path. He didn't say anything, just grabbed the sleeve of my now damp coat and pulled me out of the doorway. I couldn't ever bear to look at him. He kept tugging on my sleeve until we were outside into the London crowds and we began walking in the direction to our apartments.

"You have to let me explain." Phil said, looking at the ground as he walked. I was reluctant to let him speak but decided to stop being stupid and let him.

"Yeah, ok." I whispered back. Toughen up Scar, stop being such a wimp.

"I have absolutely no idea who that girl was, and I didn't kiss her. Well… I did but, she kissed me. She was a Phan who had somehow found our apartment. She started going crazy when I opened the door. She tried to kiss me and I pushed her away, but she came back and-" He paused. "Why do you even care?"

_Because I love you, Phil. _

"I… I don't know." I replied. _Liar_

"Yes you do. I know you do. Don't lie to me Scarlette." He said. I knew he would see I was lying. I'd known him a few weeks and he could already see right through me.

"Because I like you Phil. That's why." I blurted out. Immediately afterwards I realized my mistake.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I whispered and tried to make my way into the crowd. I didn't think it was possible for so much embarrassment in one day. I only made it a few meters away before I felt someone tugging on the back of my coat. Phil, obviously. He grabbed my shoulders and turned my around to face him, pulling me in to a hug, his head resting on my head and mine in the crook of his neck.

"I like you too." He replied, smiling into my hair. My inner fan girl was screaming and I couldn't believe what was happening. We broke away and began walking back to the apartment building hand in hand.

I pushed open the door to my apartment to find a scene that shocked the pants of Phil and me. It was Violette and Dan, _kissing._ Adventure time was still playing on TV, it didn't seem like they had been doing that for very long. I shipped it so hard it hurt.

"Shit… I knew it!" I breathed. Dan and Violette broke away quickly, blushing. Phil and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I'll make dinner then shall I?" Phil laughed, walking to the kitchen, pulling out the ingredients to make some sort of spaghetti.

"I'll be out in a second." I replied "Don't let us distract you. Just keep, doing that." Directing the last part at Dan and Violette.

I walked to my bedroom, shrugging off my damp coat and hanging it on the back of the desk chair to dry then pulling off my shoes and flopping back on my bed. What the fuck just happened, I thought. I pulled my laptop off my bedside table and opened YouTube. Dan had made a new video while since this morning so I had to watch it before I went back out, it might explain the spectacle that was taking place when we got home. It was titled "Exciting news." I waited for the video to load before beginning to watch.

"Hello Internet." Dan and Violette said in unison.

"This is just a quick video for me to do something… quickly." Dan said. Violette looked at him in confusion.

"I thought you said we were doing the cat thing?" She asked.

"I lied, this is more important. So, Vi. We've been friends for a few weeks yeah?" Dan looked at her.

"A month in two days." She replied.

"Wow, accurate. Anyway, I need to tell you something I've wanted to say since the day we met." He said. Violette was blushing and looking away from the camera.

"Vi, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, only just audible. Violette broke out in a massive smile and looped her arms around his shoulders. I swear by now I was squealing loud enough for it to be heard over the other side of London.

"Of course!" She squealed. Now I knew what was going to happen. Dan and Violette were facing each other and before I could even squeal, they were kissing. I don't think I had ever seen anything more cute in my whole life. They broke away so Dan could finish the video.

"Ok, so that's it guys, let the shitstorm begin in the comments. Stay classy Danosaurs." He said. Then the video finished.

Oh. My. God. My OTP was cannon.

"Scarlette, dinner." I heard Phil call out, breaking my train of thought. Already? Usually it takes a lot longer to make spaghetti.

I walked into the kitchen to see boxes of takeout Chinese food on the bench.

"I was too lazy to make real food, so we ordered Chinese instead." Phil said.

"Come Phil, I'm hungry." Dan whined jokingly. He and Violette were already sitting at the table, opposite each other smiling. I sat down next to Violette as Phil brought plates and food over to the table. Once everyone was sitting down I decided to mention the video.

"So, you made a new video, Dan?" I asked. He and Vi looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, did you see it?" He replied.

"Yeah, congratulations!" I said, holding back a squeal.

"What?" Phil whispered to Dan. He leant over and whispered into Phil's ear.

"Oohhh. Aaw, congrats!" He said, smiling.

We ate our dinner slowly, talking about Adventure Time, Skyrim and everything in between. Once most of the food was gone, we shared the washing up and everyone was getting ready to retire to their rooms. Dan and Phil were beginning to leave. We exchanged good byes. Dan gave Violette a kiss and left back to his apartment. Violette followed suit, giving us a wave goodnight and leaving to her room. Phil and I were saying goodnight when he pulled me into an unexpected kiss. Butterflies returned to my stomach as Phil pressed his soft lips gently against mine. He pulled away quicker than I would have liked, but I was happy all the same.

"Night, Phil." I smiled.

"Goodnight. One more thing before I go." He said.

"Go for it."

"Uhm. Will you go out with me?" He asked. Blushing like a little girl.

"I'd love to." I replied, hugging him tightly. He looked at me and started doing a weird dance in which he spun in a circle with his arms in the air.

"What the lump are you doing?" I asked, giggling.

"It's the 'I'm not single anymore' dance." He said. I laughed and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

A/N How was that? Sorry it was awful; I think I've been half asleep writing this! Sorry for so much kissing at the end :p This was a lot more fluffy than I had planned!. I wrote all this while listening to Infinite and Girls Generation. PM me or say in the review if you listen to either of these, who your favorite member is or what are some other good K-pop singers/bands. I hate regular pop, but it's ok if it's like, not in English or something? All I know is I am really getting into this XD Everyone have a nice day! Please please review! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Helooo! Sorry for not updating any of my stories in ages :/ So here is a nice chapter to finish this story! Be prepared for the ennnddddddd! Hope you like it :)

_11 months later_

"Just dropping out to get some milk, be back in half an hour." Phil said, getting up from his chair, kissing me on the cheek and grabbing his coat off the rack.

"Ok, good. Then when you get back we can make bacon and Nutella pancakes!" He smiled at me and waved goodbye. I waved back and watched him walk out the door.

~It had been 10 months since Phil asked me out, since then so much had happened. I got accepted into my first choice university and Phil's YouTube channel was going well. We'd both been rather busy but we found time. We all still lived across the hall from each other; Dan and Violette were still together. Everything was perfect. But I guess the fates wouldn't stand for that.~

I turned on the TV and sat down on the couch to watch something before Phil came back from the supermarket. I didn't know what to watch so I turned on adventure time and picked a book off the coffee table to read. Violette and Dan were on a date tonight so I had the apartment all to myself.

I paused from reading when I heard something on TV. The episode that I had turned on was called 'Jake the Dad' where Lady Rainicorn and Jake have puppies. I put my book on my lap for a second so I could think. Where is my life going? Dan had asked me a few weeks ago on my opinion if he should propose to Violette. I squealed at him and screamed yes over and over. I guess he was just trying to find the right time to do it. It's not like I was expecting Phil to propose to me, I don't really know what I wanted.

When I moved to London I didn't know what to expect or where to go or what to do. Meeting Dan and Phil had been what made the uncertainty of moving over here with no clear direction actually OK. I reasoned myself not to think about it too much, picked up my book and resumed reading. The book I had picked up was The Hunger Games. Phil and I were seeing who could finish the whole series again the fastest. It was a stupid game but one we enjoyed. Our cat Sherlock plodded over to me and decided to curl up on my lap, purring as I stroked its head. The only thing that could make this better would be Phil sitting with me eating bacon and Nutella pancakes.

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Phil must have forgotten his keys again. I put my book back down on the table and placed the cat next to me on the couch before standing up and walking up to the door. I put my key in the lock and pulled open the door. I was shocked when instead of Phil standing in front of me I saw a chubby police officer.

"Are you Miss, uhh, Forest?" He sighed, clearly bored.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" I replied.

"I've been sent over here to inform you that you, uhm, boyfriend, Phillip Lester has been involved in an accident. A few-"

"What! Phil's hurt! What's wrong!? Is he alive? Is he OK?" I screamed. I was about to start crying.

"Ma'am if you would please let me finish. I'm afraid Phillip was riding his bike back from the shopping center with groceries. As someone drove past him, they lost control of their car, came off the road onto to path and hit Phillip. The driver of the car was OK but unfortunately Mr. Lester perished in the accident." He explained. All I could do was stare at the police offer who was fishing around for something in his jacket pocket.

"No, no you're lying. You have to be. He can't be dead. He can't." I replied. Tears were spilling out of my eyes but I was trying not to sob too loudly in front of him.

"I'm afraid not. Here are the contents of his pockets. Thought it may be important." He said as he handed me a plastic bag, heavy with a few things inside it.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I have to get going. When you're ready, come down the police station and we will sort out what your plans are. Evening." I didn't say anything. Couldn't say anything. I just watched him leave my apartment.

I walked over to the couch, tears falling down my cheeks and my hands tightly clutching the plastic bag. I sat down and sank into the soft cushions, debating whether I wanted to open the bag yet. Eventually I decided to open it. Better to get it over with now before going to the police station tomorrow.

The first things I pulled out was Phil's keys and wallet, a few coins and some scraps of blank paper. I tried hard not to cry so much, but within seconds the paper was wet and there were tear droplets sitting on everything.

The last item in the bag confused me. It was a small rectangular Tardis, tiny enough to fit in my hand nicely but big enough to hold something. It felt heavy against my palm. I pulled the lid open and immediately started crying again. Inside the box was a gold ring, 3 small, blue diamonds placed in the top of it and a leafy pattern going around the sides. I pulled another slip of paper out of the box from beside the ring. It read-

'_Will you be my companion' _

Oh my god. I got to the point where I couldn't do anything. I wasn't crying anymore. I pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. Perfect fit.

I placed the box down on the coffee table next to my book and walked to my room, climbing into bed without changing. I lay there for a while, not sleeping but not fully awake, and that's how I spent the rest of the night.

A/N Are you crying yet? That probably wasn't all that sad. So that is the end of this story! Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed it and everything, you're amazing. Leave a final review if you liked it? Until next time little noodles 3


End file.
